Zombie Panick!
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: A virus has devasted Japan and Natsu finds himself stuck amongst the aftermath. His friends and him will try to survive in this zombie attack, traveling to the north where a cure is suppossedly being made, and he will meet new people in their way to the safer place. But whoever said surviving was easy? Major Nalu, then some Jerza, Galevy and Gruvia. NO OC!
1. Characters

**First Zombie fanfic!**

 **Get drink and some cookies. Enjoy!**

 **Review if you want! (Please do!)**

* * *

Monday arrived. There was nothing different with that Monday, the birds still chirped, the dogs barked and people went to work, school or whatever they had to do in that fateful morning. Oh! And many high scholars were having their first day of their second year.

Nothing un-normal was about to happen today. Well, how could they know?

There was no way for them to notice.

Natsu woke with a headache. That was also normal. He sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly, groaning when he noticed his summer vacations were over, and opened his eyes blinking thrice to see if there really was a _blue haired girl in front of him…_

"Natsu-nii! We're going to be late for school! Hurry up and LET'S GO!"

Yes, she really was there. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Natsu stood up and walked towards the girl, who was already dressed, and messed her hair. She yelped and scurried out of his room as Natsu chuckled. His little sister was a really cute girl, with those big brown orbs and pig-tailed blue hair. Wendy was his light, and Natsu didn't care if he was called overprotective, Natsu just couldn't stop thinking about her. Well, no, that's a lie.

Anyway…

Natsu hurried and got dressed quickly. His uniform was just some black pants, white shirt and a black jacket. Wendy's (and all of the girls, really) was a white shirt with a red bow (depending their year) and a blue skirt. He couldn't say he loved their uniforms but hey, he has seen worst.

Like the Sabertooth ones. Their skirts are sooo short and their shirts are too tight for comfort. Ungg.

He walked down the stairs and was met with his smiling dad and his mother brushing Wendy's hair.

"Ready for today?" Igneel asked as he walked towards the kitchen were the breakfast was ready.

"Ready!" "You bet!" His children's answers brought a small smile to his face.

"Well, you know what to do. Your mother and I are going to a conference at work, so we might not be in time for when you get home. Natsu, take care of… you know what? Leave the poor girl alone for some minutes. I think you are more stressed than she is"

"Am not!" The boy pouted as he sat in front of his father and started eating with Wendy, who ate slower than him.

When both siblings were finished and had said goodbye to their parents, they started to walk to school while Natsu made sure Wendy knew everything.

"…and you already know where your class is, the cafeteria, I'm pretty sure you're going to make some great friends, not that you aren't great enough, you are! Oh! I don't remember if I told you were the restrooms were. When you get inside the school turn…"

"… left and then in the intersection turn right and walk till you see them. I got it Natsu, stop worrying so much!" Wendy giggled as Natsu looked somewhere else.

"Am not" He mumbled into his scarf, the one his dad had quickly wrapped in his neck, claiming the day would surely get cold later and that Wendy already had hers.

They arrived fairly quickly to their school and walked to the entrance ceremony. Natsu would probably skip it, but since Wendy was having her speech

"Flame brains! I thought you would skip this year too?" A black haired boy told him when he sat next to him, growling slightly.

"Of course I would, Ice Princess. It's just that Wendy is having her…"

"…speech. We know" A white haired girl popped at his right and Natsu smiled. If there was one other person Natsu was also protective of was Lisanna. The beautiful blue eyed girl had been his friend since his parents had moved here, and she had helped him when she could how she could. The girl had been there with him when he most needed her, and Natsu supposed that was one of the reasons that he liked her.

"You should leave the girl alone. Ya know, give her some space to breathe"

Even if Natsu knew it wasn't right with his best friend as her boyfriend.

"Laxus! When did you arrive? I didn't see you!" Lisanna's eyes lighted up as she turned to his blonde boyfriend who gave her a quick peck. Still, that was enough for Natsu to hear his heart crush a little.

Just a little.

Laxus coughed to get his attention and turned to the podium in the front. "… your sister is about to start"

Natsu nodded at him and looked to the front, searching for a mop of blue hair. His eyes never left his sister as he heard her start her speech, but his mind did. Even though Laxus hadn't been with Lisanna as long as him, she still choose him. And it's not like Natsu never confessed, he actually told her a week before she started going out with Laxus. Part of him always wondered if she had started dating him just to make him jealous, but he knew Lisanna wasn't like that. No, she was a sweet, caring girl who would always try to be there for her friends, help them and cry with them of something went wrong along the way.

Of course, Laxus knew about his feeling to her, but he still _accepted_. The bastard accepted when he knew the pinkette was head over heels for her. Now, Natsu was sure Laxus had actually done it on purpose, but he couldn't phantom why. They were best buddies, right?

Natsu snapped back into reality when Gray hit his head. He heard the chuckle that came with it as the boy ran out of the auditorium, knowing that the other teen would like to start a fight and he wasn't having Erza on their necks the first day.

Both boys ran towards the school, Gray having a little of advantage since he started first, but Natsu still beat him to the building. Somehow, not only had the chase turned into a race, but another student had been added.

A red headed student.

"Don't run in the halls!" Erza shouted from behind them and that only gave them more reason to run at a high speed. At some point both boys had started their way to the roof when they noticed that Erza wasn't behind them anymore.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought she was right behind…"

" _Who was behind you?_ " A feminine voice called and Natsu and Gray froze when a black figure walked towards them.

"AHHHHH! MERCYY!" And in a flash, Natsu and Gray were in the infirmary, each one with a giant bruise on their heads.

The bell signaling lunch had ended rang and Natsu was still standing on the roof he had come to. He was about to go back into the class but there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach giving him a bad vibe. He refused to go to class, even if it was the first day, until he got rid of it.

He was sighing once more as he thought about Laxus and Lisanna. Really, that girl wouldn't leave his mind even a year after he got the fact that she didn't want him the same way he liked her.

"Love problems?" A voice behind him alerted Natsu that he really was out of shape. He needed to pick sounds faster, like before.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mira?" The pink haired male didn't even take the time to turn to look at the other girl, who only giggled in response.

"Sorry Natsu. Just, you have friends you know. You should bottle it in." Her worried tone made Natsu feel guilty of telling her off like that.

"Sorry, I just… you know, the usual" He mumbled, already aware that he looked bad whining of his love problems with the sister of the girl he was crushing on.

"You know, you should tell Lisanna _that_ again. Maybe she might like you back…" Mira's tone started to drift away as she left the sentence in the air. She walked over to Natsu and patted his back comfortingly.

"Even if she says no again, don't be sad. Lisanna just might not be the girl for you, so you got to get out of here and start searching for her. Who knows, maybe she is waiting for you…" Mira started walking back and smiled at him, even if Natsu couldn't see it. She was already going down the stairs when she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Sorry" Natsu mumbled as he hugged Mira "I… forgot you are hurting too. It was selfish and…"

"Don't worry about it" Mira giggled a bit as she leaned into his embrace. "I just hope Laxus realizes my feelings for him, even if he doesn't like me back…"

"There's no way he would like you back!" Natsu exclaimed as he broke the hug and squeezed her shoulders. "You are a great person, Mira!"

Mira smiled at the teen in front of her before she started to descend the stairs again. Natsu chuckled as he made his way back to the roof and leaned into the railing.

The feeling still didn't go away.

He decided to spend the rest of his time trying to figure out just _what_ was bugging him, checking he had done everything he had to do.

Just when he was remembering if he told Wendy where the restrooms were, a loud bang made his eyes look around to search for the source. He finally landed on the front of the school's metal gate was. He scrunched his eyes as he started to make out a figure in there. Whoever it was trying to break into their school had not a really convincing plan. With all the sound he was making it he was sure someone would have to look at him.

When Natsu noticed that the person's eyes were blank, his mouth wide open and arms in the front zombie-like, he thanked God for the sixth sense he had given him before sprinting down the stairs to Wendy's classroom.

Something bad was going to happen. _Bad_ and _Big,_ if the increasing feeling in his stomach was anything to go by.


	2. Two teams

Natsu had to admit that maybe staying up all those nights playing videogames was starting to affect his thinking, considering that the first think he thought of when seeing the person at the door was ' _zombie'_. Yeah, but with those blank eyes and wide mouth…

He shuddered just thinking about it. It was definitely not a pretty image.

After witnessing the man trying to break into their school he walked back inside, looking around the halls to see if there were any more zombies. No, seriously, he probably needed to lay off those games for a week of two. None the less, Natsu didn't stop when he reached the baseball club and forced the door open. So what if he was being over imaginative? His stomach had never lied to him and the feeling refused to disappear.

With a baseball bat in hand, he made his way back to the roof. His class was about to finish anyway, so it would be just a matter of time till the halls were swarmed by students and Natsu wanted to be on the safe side before that.

He walked up the stairs with a big sigh. He had come up there originally to think about his relationship with Laxus and Lisanna. Really, those two were always in his mind? Couldn't he get a break?

Natsu walked over to the railing again, expecting to see the man banging against the metal but his breath froze when he looked again.

The man was on the floor, a red puddle under him.

And a woman, who he quickly recognized as Ms. Annear the English teacher, was in the same state the man had been, walking slowly towards the school.

It was probably nothing, right? Maybe it was some kind of… disease, yeah. A disease tan when you touched someone you got your eyes white and got all zombie-like. Or maybe they were just pretending? The school's annual festival was still far from now, but-

His thought was cut short when the maintenance man approached the teacher. He started speaking wildly while moving his arms, taking some steps near the teacher. The 'woman' turned to him and snarled –she actually _snarled_ \- and lunged at him. The man groaned as the teacher landed on top of him, but his groaning was interrupted when Ms Annear moved her head to his neck…

…and bit him.

He man screamed bloody murder as he tried to pry off the teacher, but the woman bitten him harder, and blood was sent splattering everywhere. In a swift movement, the woman ripped some skin from his shoulder and stood up again, munching on her new treat.

The man stood motionless in the floor, and the woman started to walk away slowly until the man also stood up. His eyes were white too and –if you didn't assume it first- his mouth was hanging open.

Natsu stood frozen as his brain worked faster than ever. Instead of registering what was happening, his head forced his legs to move at its highest speed and he found himself running through the halls, towards the classroom with the name _1- A_ outside.

He forced the door open in a swift movement only to gasp. There was no one inside. Had they perhaps fled? No, there was no way they could have noticed what happened since the windows leading to the front were in the other side of the school.

He forgot about his sister quite quickly as he ran towards his classroom. The class was about to finish, and if he was correct, then the bell was about to….

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!"

...that.

The halls filled with students and Natsu had a hard time swimming through them till he reached the cafeteria, were his friends were already sitting. Gray, Erza, Cana and Mira were in their table, waving at him, but Natsu ignored them as his eyes searched for another mop of white hair. He spotted Lisanna and Laxus heading towards the rest and, with his left hand still gripping his weapon, he ran towards them.

"Natsu, are you ok?" The first question came from Mira, and he stopped for a moment to regain his breath. He had been running for a while and his heart was beating quite fast.

"NATSU! HOW DARE YOU SKIP YOUR FIRST DAY ?!"

"Hey ash brains, what were you doing?"

"Natsuu~ Want some?"

"Oh! Hi Natsu! Haven't seen you since the entrance ceremony!"

"You better have a reason why- are you sweating? What exactly were you doing, dodging bullets?"

"WAIT!" His voice raised and several people turned to look at him with frowns, but Natsu ignored them.

He opened his mouth and the words flew "Ok so I was thinking in the roof- don't ask why, I was meditating about life or whatever. Ok so I was doing that and suddenly see a guy who is acting creepy at the entrance and something told me something bad was going to happen so I stole this bat from the baseball club- don't look at me that way Erza. Anyway, when I came back I Ms I-don't-remember-her-name, you know that spooky English teacher we had last year and she had her eyes white and he suddenly lunged at the maintenance man and…"  
"Natsu, we don't care I you just saw our English teacher having some… _fun_ " Gray coughed at Erza's words "Are you going somewhere with this or not? Because we were just about to enjoy this delicious strawberry cake-"

"NOOO!" He shouted and ignored the glares sent his way. "Just, I know it doesn't make sense- I don't even understand what happened- but you've got to trust me! I have a feeling in my stomach that something bad, _real bad_ is going to happen!"

"And what do you want us to do?" Lisanna sighed as she looked at him. "Look, if it makes you feel better when class is over we can check that out and…"

"It'll be late. Just… follow me, ok? I swear to you, that I'm no joking" He said as brought his right hand to his heart, and looked at them expectantly.

It was well known that Natsu loved pranks, especially on the first day of school. Most of them were doubtful of what was going through Natsu's head as he breathed at a really quick rate. No one broke the silence as they considered following him and probably falling into a prank or sit there and enjoy the rest of their lunch. The answer was pretty obvious.

Just when Erza and Gray were about to say no, Mira spoke. "Were we going?"

Everyone in the table looked at her with wide eyes and she looked back at them. Cana was the first to break the silence. "Mira, I know you are cool and all but, don't you know what he could be planning…?"  
"Natsu never swears unless he means it" The white haired woman said as she stood up and walked towards the pinkette. "And you know as much as I do that when his stomach says something, it's usually right"

Gray looked at Mira as if she had just said that elephant's poo was the most delicious thin in the planet, while Laxus, Lisanna and Cana were still thinking it.

Erza stood up too and looked at Natsu. Red clashed with onyx and after a while, she nodded her head "I am going too. If he is planning something I doubt he will go very far with the council president on him"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gray exclaimed as he looked at Erza. "Don't you think it's a little too convenient for him to have the council president on a prank? We don't even know if it is actually not a prank? What if flame brains decides to…!"

"Gray" The black haired boy turned to look at the pinkette, an angry frown still in his face. "I know we hate each other and all, but _listen to me_! This is not a prank! Just… " He sighed. "I have a really bad feeling and I want to find Wendy as soon as possible."

"…" Gray looked stunned at the young man before him after sighing and standing up too. "Fine. Let's go already." The four turned to look at Lisanna and Laxus, who spoke in a serious tone.

"Natsu, if it is something bad Laxus is here with me. We would prefer to enjoy our lunch in peace, please." Lisanna's blue eyes looked right into him and Natsu heard his heart skip a beat. But when his ears finally registered the information, he frowned.

"But Lisanna…"

"No 'buts'!" She looked at Cana who was at her left and smiled. "Cana will also be with us. We won't be alone, see?"

"Lisanna, this is…!"

"NO NATSU!" Her voice was suddenly lifted and she looked angry towards the dragon slayer. "I know you are still not over me, but come on! I want to spend some time with Laxus. Is that much to ask? Huh? Just leave me alone!" Her face turned away, but she could still feel how Natsu's face fell at her words.

"…sorry then. I guess…. just…" He gulped and looked at his bat, and walked over to Laxus, who still had to say something.

"Listen man, sorry but-" He was stopped from saying anything else when a bat was shoved against his face. The blonde man looked confused towards Natsu and the pinkette didn't even blink.

"If… if I can't be there her, please take care of her."

"But-!"

" _Please!_ "

Hearing the tone Natsu had used to speak made Laxus shut up and take the bat.

"Let's… let's go" He told Mira, Erza and Gray as he guided them towards the infirmary, where his sister surely was.

* * *

 ** _Two teams with the same chances. Two girls in each. But not all of them are going to make it through, right?_**


End file.
